Copper Dragon (Dungeons
The is a type of dragon in the Dungeons & Dragons universe. It is a metallic dragon. Charismatic, sly, and witty, copper dragons are by far the cleverest and most interesting of dragons–or so they say. Schemers and thieves, coppers tend to be charming scoundrels. Even the evil members of the race flaunt their glibness and ironic sense of humor. Lairs and Terrain Copper dragons dwell in temperate hills and mountains. As exceptionally quick and nimble fliers, they prefer terrain that allows them to take advantage of their natural ability. They establish their territories near human settlements or frontiers. In fact, many copper dragons choose to live in the midst of human cities. Most have no natural ability to take on human shape, so city-dwelling copper dragons either hide in deep dungeons or vaults beneath the streets, or they come to an understanding with the local rulers that allows them to take up residence in outlying estates or royal palaces as "nobles," protectors, or advisors. Copper dragons that have no such arrangements make their lairs in abandoned structures or ruins. An old castle, dungeon, or monastery is perfect, since such a place has thick walls and is highly defensible. Lairs with commanding views of the nearby countryside are especially prized. Favored Treasure Copper dragons value fine art of any kind, especially beautiful metalwork. Well-made jewelry captivates most copper dragons, inflaming the avarice in their hearts. Diet In the wild, copper dragons eat small game and fowl. However, they often live close enough to civilized settlements to acquire a taste for human foods, especially wine. Not even the cruelest and most vile of copper dragons would deign to eat an intelligent humanoid. After all, a devoured victim can't appreciate the dragon's wit and beauty. Physical Characteristics A copper dragon is lean and sinuous. It has a prominent pair of swept-back, scale-covered horns, cheek ridges, and jaw frills. Its scales are large, glossy bands or plates, smooth to the touch. Its eyes are bright turquoise. As a copper dragon ages, its scales take on a green tinge, like verdigris on an old statue. Personality and Motivations Quick-witted, clever creatures, copper dragons cultivate their lively senses of humor. They delight in outfoxing and deceiving enemies, and they love a good jest– as long as it isn't directed at them. Most are insincere and facile in their dealings with other creatures, and a few are cruel and deceitful, deliberately spreading mayhem with malicious lies and subtle manipulation. The race suffers from covetousness–its chief weakness. All dragons are avaricious to one degree or another, but copper dragons are by far the greediest of the metallic dragons. So taken are they with their own charm, they can't help but believe that they deserve to have whatever they want. Relations with other Creatures Humankind and the other civilized races fascinate copper dragons. The more covetous copper dragons associate with bandits, thieves, or brigands. More than one thieves' guild is secretly ruled by a copper dragon. Coppers also have good relations with fey creatures such as eladrins, elves, satyrs, and centaurs. Copper dragons don't like to associate with stupid or bloodthirsty monsters. They want to surround themselves with followers that can appreciate their cleverness and humor. Red dragons are natural enemies of copper dragons. Reds sometimes compete with coppers for territory, and they have no appreciation at all for the wit and charm of their smaller rivals. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Metallic Dragons Category:Neutral Dragons